civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Abner Monroe Perrin
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Edgefield County, South Carolina |placeofdeath= Spotsylvania County, Virginia |placeofburial=Confederate Cemetery Fredericksburg, Virginia |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army |serviceyears= 1846–48 (USA), 1861–64 (CSA) |rank= Brigadier General |unit= |commands= |battles= Mexican-American War American Civil War * Seven Days Battle * Second Battle of Bull Run * Battle of Antietam * Battle of Fredericksburg * Battle of Gettysburg * Battle of the Wilderness * Battle of Spotsylvania Court House † |awards= |relations= |laterwork= }} Abner Monroe Perrin (February 2, 1827 – May 12, 1864) was a Confederate general in the Army of Northern Virginia during the American Civil War. He was killed at the Battle of Spotsylvania. Early life Perrin was born in the Edgfield District of South Carolina. He fought in the Mexican-American War as a lieutenant in the infantry. Upon his return home, he studied law and was admitted to the bar in 1854. Civil War When the Civil War began, Perrin entered the Confederate service as a captain in the 14th South Carolina Infantry that was attached to Maxcy Gregg's brigade of the famous "Light Division" of A.P. Hill. Perrin saw service with Gregg's Brigade through all of its major battles, including the Seven Days, Second Bull Run (Second Manassas), Antietam, and Fredericksburg. When Gregg's successor, Samuel McGowan, was wounded at Chancellorsville, Perrin took command of the brigade and led it at the subsequent Battle of Gettysburg in the division of Maj. Gen. William Dorsey Pender in Hill's new Third Corps. At Gettysburg, on July 1, 1863, Perrin's brigade was involved in the Confederate attack that captured Seminary Ridge. On September 10, 1863, Perrin was promoted to the rank of brigadier general. Upon the return of McGowan, Perrin was transferred to command the Alabama brigade previously led by Brig. Gen. Cadmus Wilcox in the division of Maj. Gen. Richard H. Anderson. (Wilcox had been appointed to command the division of Pender, who had died from a wound received at Gettysburg.) Perrin was conspicuously brave at the Battle of the Wilderness in May 1864. In the next battle, Spotsylvania Court House, he declared "I shall come out of this fight a live major general or a dead brigadier." When the "Mule Shoe" (or "Bloody Angle") was over-run and most of Maj. Gen. Edward "Allegheny" Johnson's division was captured on May 12, 1864, units from the Third Corps—including Perrin's brigade—were called in to help. Leading his troops in a spirited counterattack through a very heavy fire, with his sword in hand, Perrin fell from his horse pierced by seven bullets. He died instantly. Perrin is buried in the Confederate Cemetery in Fredericksburg, Virginia. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press, 1959, ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. Category:1827 births Category:1864 deaths Category:People from Edgefield County, South Carolina Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:People of South Carolina in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War da:Abner M. Perrin